We Meet Again!
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: In the finale of Grange Hill's spin of series called Tucker's Luck (1985), Tucker meets an old friend. Well actually at school they weren't exactly friends, more the opposite. But many say their teasing meant something else. In this one-shot, Trisha and Tucker catch up and talk of old times.


'' _Is tomorrow still open?'' said Trisha Yates outside the building. Tucker Jenkins smiled his unique smile that signalled a yes. They then kept on walking, heading for the exit._

"So Tucker have you seen anyone from the school says?" asked Trisha, curiously.

"Emm, Well obviously Alan and Tommy who went away to sea. I saw Susi in a record shop before her and Alan broke up and a couple of unfamiliar others." said Tucker, straining to remember.

"Him and Susi broke up?" asked Trisha.

"Yeah, about two years ago now." replied Tucker.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming." said Trisha.

"I didn't even know that you knew they were a couple." said Tucker.

"Course, Susi kept on ranting about it when we were in our 3rd or 4th year." said Trisha. Tucker chuckled.

"Have you seen any of our old school chums?" asked Tucker.

"Nah, Oh Actually I have seen Cathy about a month or so ago and I've seen Simon, you remember him?" asked Trisha.

"Oh yeah, He was one of the tremblers for a bit, before he left." Said Tucker.

"Yeah he was dyslexic so he had to go to one of them special schools, don't really know why these days he could have had a private tutor." said Trisha.

"Yeah but that was six years ago, blimey! It feels like yesterday."said Tucker.

"I thought you were going to use your catch phrase then."said Trisha.

"What's that then?"asked Tucker.

"Flippi'n 'Eck!" laughed Trisha. Tucker chuckled.

"Fancy that for you to remember that, I bearly use that phrase anymore."smiled Tucker.

Trisha chuckled.

"Did you and Simon have a thing going on, because I now remember that you too did act a bit odd around each other." Said Tucker. Trisha smirked.

"Yeah we were good friends. I guess more than that, especially when he asked me to close my eyes."said Trisha.

"What?"asked Tucker.

"Well I was the first to know that he was dyslexic so I tried to help him to read. We hung out in this abandoned shed like building. And when we came out he said 'can I give you something' and asked for me to close my eyes, I said 'No you'd put a frog down my back' he said he wouldn't so I hesitantly closed my eyes and he grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek and ran off." Smirked Trisha. Tucker chuckled.

"Bet that stunned you." said Tucker. Trisha nodded.

The two had reached the gate which was the exit.

"How do you get home?"asked Tucker.

"I get the bus usually." said Trisha.

"Can't you drive?"smirked Tucker. Trisha gave him 'The Trisha Yates Look' that he remembered from school.

"Yeah, but there is always a jam by my house so I thought why bother wasting petrol when I can just take the bus, it may be slower but its cheaper."said Trisha.

"Bit strapped for cash?"asked Tucker.

"Ain't everyone?"asked Trisha.

"Yeah, but you've got a job."said Tucker.

"Don't pay well, and anyways most of it pays for bills."said Trisha.

"So you 'ave your own place do yah?"asked Tucker, curiously.

"Yeah, don't you?"smirked Trisha, when she saw his face she laughed.

"What?"asked Tucker.

"You jumping to conclusions about me not drivin' and you don't even have your own place."said Trisha. Tucker gave her a sarcastic look which even made her laugh more.

"Alright Pogo! Cut it out."said Tucker. Trisha stopped laughing and just smirked.

"I guess cause your only eighteen you don't need your own place yet."said Trisha. Tucker nodded.

"Well as I am a true gent may I offer you a lift?"asked Tucker.

"You brought your car along?"asked Trisha.

"Kinda."said Tucker. He then gestured Trisha to follow him. He her to the other side of the road and pointed at his motorbike.

"Voila!"said Tucker. Trisha gauped.

"First of all, you ride a motor bike?" said Trisha. Tucker grinned.

"Second of all, can you actually imagine me on that?" said Trisha. Tucker smirked.

"Probably not, but why don't you just give it ago?


End file.
